


Oh Teacher, I Need You

by bimmyshrug



Series: Teacher Richie/Student Eddie AU [2]
Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Adult Richie Tozier, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Car Sex, Cheating, Choking, Coercion, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dark Richie Tozier, Distension, Dom/sub, Dominant Richie Tozier, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Poor Stanley, Power Imbalance, Premature Ejaculation, References to Drugs, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Submissive Eddie Kaspbrak, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, Unsafe Sex, also eddie kaspbrak being an asshole i'll be honest, eddie is kind of a shit in this ngl, shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmyshrug/pseuds/bimmyshrug
Summary: “I was a teenager once too, you know. I’ve been in relationships and thought I was in love before. Eventually you’ll look back on this period of your life and wonder why you wasted so much time being upset over it when you could have your cake and eat it, too.”“What the fuck are you talking about?”“I’m saying that if what you want is to get fucked and stay with your boyfriend, you can do both if you stop agonizing over it and learn how to lie a little better. Because it doesn’t seem like Uris is capable of fucking you like you need, and I’m certainly not going to hold your fucking hand and play house with you."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Series: Teacher Richie/Student Eddie AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073570
Comments: 31
Kudos: 193





	Oh Teacher, I Need You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/gifts).



> [come yell at me that it's wrong to write teacher/student porn on tumblr ](https://bimmyshrug.tumblr.com/)
> 
> aight y'all here it is, part 2 of the teacher fucking fic i promised i was never going to write in the first place. this one is extra special and goes out to my homie [tomasyri on tumblr,](https://tomasyri.tumblr.com/) who drew mothman fucking me over a moonlit lake per my request, and in exchange, i wrote a part 2 of this fic posthaste :)
> 
> also special shout out to my girl [blueeyedrichie on tumblr](https://blueeyedrichie.tumblr.com) for drunkenly screaming with me about this fic while i was writing it, and reading my unedited garbage dumps before i subject y'all to them, and for going absolutely buckwild feral and giving me some truly gnarly ideas for this series. ily :')
> 
> i think i got all the tags but if not, lemme know in the comments. i did not tag this one as rape/noncon because it isn't, eddie is more than willing
> 
> also the referenced underage is like a sentence, it's just mutual blowjobs between two 16 year olds. non-explicit, just mentioned briefly
> 
> okay enjoy!! i love you all and yes there will be a part 3 of this, i already have part of it written that was supposed to be in this fic but this was already way too long so i decided to take it out
> 
> merry crimsmims ya filthy animals

“Hey, baby. How was detention?” Stan sighs through the speaker of Eddie’s phone, which is lying next to his head on his bedspread while he presses the heels of both hands into his eyes in an attempt to calm himself down. He’s not sure why he even called Stanley at all, because it’s just making him feel even guiltier to listen to Stan’s voice calling him “baby” before he’s even washed Mr. Tozier’s come out of his ass.

“Um, it was fine. How did your debate go?”

“Great! We won both rounds, so we’re officially going to regionals.”

“Oh my god, congratulations! That’s amazing,” Eddie praises, but Stan lets out another sigh.

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited about it, but that means I won’t be able to go to your track meet next weekend. I’m sorry, Eddie.”

“That’s- That’s okay, it’s not a super important one. No biggie.”

“I just feel guilty.”

Eddie is going to fucking vomit.

“You have nothing to feel guilty about! I mean it. I’m sincerely not upset, I promise.”

“I also feel guilty that you had to do detention for me. I don’t understand why Mr. Tozier has to be such a fucking dick all the time.”

“It really wasn’t that bad,” Eddie tries to say calmly, but his voice squeaks at the end, so he clears his throat before continuing. “Um, in fact, I had a really nice time! I like teaching a lot, I think. I’m sort of considering doing education as my major.”

“Yeah? That’s amazing, babe. You’d be an awesome teacher.”

“The sophomores really listened to me, it was cool. I felt like I was actually helping them,” Eddie tells him happily, before his stomach sinks again. “I um- actually, I offered to teach Mr. Tozier’s after school lessons next week, too.”

There’s a nauseating pause before Stan asks, “Why?”

“Because- Because it was actually really enjoyable, and Mr. Tozier said he’ll write me a letter of recommendation if I do,” Eddie lies.

“He probably just wants to get out of doing the work himself,” Stan grumbles. “But that’s awesome, baby. I’m glad you had fun. I’m just kind of surprised, since Tozier seems to have some sort of personal vendetta against us.”

Eddie swallows so loudly that he’s afraid Stan will hear it over the phone. “I don’t know about that, Stanley.”

“Seems that way. We’re, like, the best students in his class and he bitches at us more than anyone.”

“Well- in his defense, we do talk a lot and stuff.”

“Do you think he’s just homophobic?”

“Uh…no. No, I don’t think it’s that,” Eddie nearly laughs nervously, but changes the subject instead. “Can you come over later? Please?”

“Like for dinner?”

“Um, no. Like… tonight. After my mom is asleep,” Eddie clarifies, and Stan pauses again.

“Yeah, I’ll be there around 10.”

Eddie takes a shower after they get off of the phone, but it does nothing to make him feel any cleaner.

He isn’t sure why he even feels guilty in the first place. He wouldn’t be surprised if that was Mr. Tozier’s plan all along, because he’s clearly even more of a skeeze than Eddie previously thought, and he obviously wanted what happened to happen. He practically led Eddie into his trap by the hand. So why the fuck does he feel so guilty?

 _Because you liked it, and you shouldn’t have,_ a voice in the back of Eddie’s head whispers to him, and he groans out loud.

He shouldn’t have fucking kissed Stanley in the hallway that day, and he knew he shouldn’t have. But he’s just been so fucking frustrated, and Stan keeps insisting that he wants to have sex, but every time Eddie tries, Stan says it’s a bad time. Eddie doesn’t want him to feel pressured, but for fuck’s sake.

Sometimes he thinks that Stan doesn’t actually want to have sex, and he just says he does because he knows that Eddie does. Sometimes Eddie worries that Stan isn’t actually attracted to him in that way, and it makes him feel so fucking insecure that he has to make himself stop thinking about it before he starts crying. Because he really, really likes Stan a lot. And he’d be heartbroken if Stan doesn’t actually like him the same way, and just pretends to because he doesn’t want Eddie to feel bad.

And now Eddie probably fucked it all up because he’s a dumbass who dropped to his knees for a creepy, sleazy old pervert.

The only comfort he can take in the situation is that Mr. Tozier probably wants people to know about what happened even less than Eddie does, so he doesn’t have to worry about Stanley (or anybody else) ever finding out. But then he has to live with the crippling guilt of lying to his boyfriend about cheating on him forever.

But was it actually cheating? Does it count as cheating? Eddie thinks it was probably closer to coercion, right? Though he’s not sure, because Mr. Tozier didn’t do much coercing. God, is he really just a fucking whore?

No, no; he just panicked, that’s all. He panicked and did what he thought would be best in that situation, and he’s sure Stanley would understand if he told him. Probably. Maybe.

But he’d definitely insist on going to the cops about it and reporting Mr. Tozier, so Eddie can’t tell him regardless. So he’s back where he started, with his only option being to keep lying to Stan about what happened.

He’ll just talk to Mr. Tozier next week and tell him very frankly that they’re not going to talk about it ever again, and they’re going to pretend that it never happened, and finish the year out normally as student and teacher. Then maybe, once he’s off to college with Stan come fall time and never has to see Mr. Tozier again, he won’t feel so guilty about what he did. That seems like a good plan. The best he can come up with for now, at least.

Stan sends him a text once he arrives at Eddie’s house, and Eddie hears his mother snoring in her bedroom as he creeps down the stairs to let him in the backdoor. Stan looks anxious, but he always does every time he comes over at night. Once they’re safely inside Eddie’s bedroom, Stan lets out a breath he’s likely been holding the entire time up the stairs, and Eddie resists the urge to roll his eyes at him.

“I don’t feel good about sneaking into your house, Eddie.”

“Well, is it technically sneaking in if my mom never said you weren’t allowed to come over?”

“She would if she knew we were dating.”

“She’d also never let me leave the house ever again if she knew we were dating, so.”

Stan drops the issue after that, which Eddie is thankful for.

He climbs back into his bed and gestures for Stan to follow him, which he does, and Eddie feels his anxiety kick up once Stan wraps his arms around Eddie’s waist to hug him. He thought seeing Stan would calm him down like it usually does, but the guilt is weighing so heavily on him that he goes stiff in Stan’s arms.

“What’s wrong? You okay?” Stan asks gently after pulling away, and Eddie nods his head, but Stan still looks skeptical. “Is this about your track meet? I’m sorry, I can try to make it for the end but-”

“No, no. It’s not that.”

“Then what’s up? You can talk to me,” Stan insists, and he looks so earnest and worried that Eddie nearly just tells him the fucking truth, because he knows he’s terrible at keeping secrets and it’s pointless to try, anyway.

But that would be fucking stupid, so he forces himself to keep his mouth shut.

“Nothing, I just missed you. It was a long day.”

“I missed you, too. But I’m here now, so stop looking so sad, lovebug,” Stan smiles sweetly at him before kissing him on the tip of his nose, and Eddie has never been surer that he doesn’t deserve Stanley at-fucking-all.

Still, Eddie lies down on his bed and cuddles into the crook of Stan’s neck, desperately trying to slow down his heart rate.

“So Mr. Tozier wasn’t a total shit?”

“Uh, no. No, he was actually really encouraging.”

“There’s something weird about him.”

“W-Weird how?”

“I don’t know,” Stan sighs, gently petting his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “He just seems like he doesn’t like teenagers, so I don’t really understand why he decided to be a high school teacher.”

Eddie shrugs casually, but he can taste his heartbeat. “I think he’s just bored.”

“Then he should do something else.”

“He wanted to be a comedian before he started teaching,” Eddie says, then wonders if that’s a weird thing for him to know about his teacher, so he panics as soon as the words are out of his mouth.

“Really? He’s not very funny.”

“I don’t know, I think he’s funny. He’s just got, like, dry humor.”

“I guess I wouldn’t know, I don’t ever get to see his lighthearted side, unlike you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He obviously hates me, Eddie.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Eddie defends immediately, though he isn’t sure about that. Mr. Tozier probably doesn’t _hate_ Stanley. That would be dumb.

“I’m pretty sure he separated us in class just because he wants me to be miserable for an hour every day.”

“He separated us because we talk too much, and it distracts the other students,” Eddie rolls his eyes, even though he knows Stan can’t see his face.

Stan shrugs. “I can’t help it, I get bored. Calculus isn’t the most riveting subject in the world.”

“So you’ve gotta spice it up by trying to feel me up in class?”

“You’re one to talk; shoving your tongue down my throat in the hallway is the reason you got detention, punk,” Stan laughs, and Eddie laughs too, but it sounds too loud and forced to him.

“Right, yeah. Sorry. I just- I didn’t think anyone would see.”

“It’s okay, I’m not mad,” Stan assures him, though it does nothing to make Eddie feel any better. “I just get nervous about being intimate in public anyway, you know?”

“Seems like you get nervous being intimate at all,” Eddie grumbles before he has the mind to stop himself, and Stan goes silent.

“Eddie…”

“Sorry, I didn’t- Sorry. That’s not what I meant.”

“Eddie. Is that what’s been bothering you?” Stan asks softly, and Eddie resolves to ignore him and pretend he didn’t speak, until Stan gently lifts Eddie’s chin with his fingers so that he has to look Stanley in the eyes.

“Kind of, I guess. Yeah.”

Stan sighs, and his eyes look so sad. “It’s not that I don’t want to- I do. I’m just- I’m nervous.”

“I’m nervous too! It’s okay if we’re nervous and don’t know what the fuck we’re doing. I just- I just want to-” Eddie cuts himself off, because he doesn’t want Stan to think he’s mad at him, even though he sort of is. “I just get worried sometimes.”

“Worried about what?”

“That you- That you don’t find me attractive, and that’s why you don’t want to have sex with me,” Eddie admits quietly, refusing to look Stan in the eyes, despite the grip still on his chin.

“Eddie, baby, no; that isn’t it at all,” Stan insists urgently, but it just makes Eddie feel like crying.

“Then what is it?”

“I’m just- I’m just…” Stan trails off with a sigh, and Eddie is absolutely sure that he’s going to start crying, now. So instead, he decides to straddle Stan’s lap, and kisses him messily on the lips.

Stan gasps against his mouth and Eddie kisses him more deeply, pressing his hips down into Stan’s, grabbing desperately at his arms to dig his nails into his skin. Stan still seems surprised, but he starts kissing back, and reaches up to wrap his fingers into Eddie’s hair.

Eddie wiggles his hips down until his ass is pressed against Stan’s cock, which pulls a gasp from the blonde that Eddie takes as encouragement. He also feels encouraged by the fact that he can feel Stan getting hard already, so maybe Stan thinks he’s attractive, after all.

He pulls away from the kiss to sit up and look down at his boyfriend, who is flushed and overwhelmed underneath him. Eddie grinds his ass down into his lap and Stan closes his eyes, grabbing Eddie around the waist to pull him down harder.

He presses his fingers into the bruises that Mr. Tozier left on his hips earlier today, and Eddie is confused by the shudder of pleasure that zips down his spine at the sensation, rather than the guilt he’d expect. He gasps when he feels Stan start to rock Eddie’s hips down into his own, and Eddie decides to be brave when Stan’s stone eyes flutter open to look up at him.

“Will you let me suck you off? Please?”

“Eddie, your mom is right there,” Stan whispers urgently, flicking his eyes over to the door. Eddie reaches down and slides the palm of his hand over Stan’s erection in his jeans, earning him a choked gasp from his boyfriend.

“She sleeps like the dead; we can be quiet.”

“I didn’t have a chance to shower after debate,” Stan argues, and Eddie nearly groans in frustration and gets discouraged all over again.

“I don’t care,” he insists instead, surprised to find that he means it sincerely. He squeezes Stan’s cock in his hand and Stan’s hips jerk up on reaction, which makes Eddie realize how hard he’s getting, too.

“I don’t want the first time you suck my dick to be unpleasant for you,” Stan tells him earnestly, and as much as Eddie wants to scream _I don’t fucking care!_ at him, he doesn’t want to seem too pushy.

“Then can I- can I jerk you off? Please? Just with my hands?” Eddie begs, but he’s already started unbuttoning Stan’s pants before he even nods his head.

“Y-Yeah, just- just slow down,” Stan gasps, and Eddie stops pulling Stan’s zipper down, because he realizes that he has been moving too fast. He just doesn’t want Stan to change his mind this time.

“Sorry, I’m excited.”

“It’s okay, I am too,” Stan laughs nervously, before pulling Eddie back down for another kiss.

Stan kisses him slow and deep, taking his time to lick into Eddie’s mouth before pressing their tongues together. Eddie still feels driven by frantic need, so it’s hard for him to slow down for a moment, but eventually he matches Stan’s pace before reaching down to finish undoing Stan’s pants.

Eddie’s hands are shaking as he tugs Stan’s jeans onto his thighs, and once he’s done, he pulls away from Stan’s lips to look at the bulge of his cock.

Eddie gasps softly and reaches to brush his fingers through the small patch of hair that’s peeking out from the top of Stan’s boxers, but he forces himself not to reach down into Stan’s underwear yet.

Instead, he shifts back up to press his ass against Stan’s cock again, only this time, Stan’s whole body jerks at the sensation.

“Do you- Do you like that?” Eddie asks him softly, feeling his own breathing get heavier at the look on Stan’s face and the heat of his cock against his ass. “Does that feel good?”

Stan doesn’t say anything, he just nods his head over and over again, and Eddie feels nearly giddy as he gains more confidence from Stan’s responses. Eddie decides to start sliding the cleft of his ass along Stan’s cock through their clothes, and Stan lets out a choked little cry before he grabs at Eddie’s hips again, though this time, it’s to hold Eddie still.

But Eddie doesn’t want to be still, so he grabs Stan’s wrists with his hands and uses his grip as leverage to start moving his hips again anyway, curling his toes at the feeling of Stan’s cock so close to where Eddie has wanted it to be for weeks.

And, shamefully, he knows how fucking good it feels now so he wants it even more, which he might admit is contributing to his impatience, if he allowed himself to think about it. Which he doesn’t.

“E-Eddie, oh my god,” Stan gasps underneath him, which is probably the best sound Eddie has ever heard in his life.

“When you fuck me, I want to ride you just like this,” Eddie tells him, and Stan nods again, moaning in the back of his throat as Eddie reaches down to grasp Stan’s cock. He can feel it leaking and staining the fabric already, and he slips his hand underneath the band of Stan’s boxers to rub at the tip and gather his precum on his fingertips.

Stan lets out a cry that must be louder than he expected it to be, because his hand flies up to cover his mouth right afterwards. Eddie considers pulling his hand away because he wants to hear the noises Stan makes for him, but he doesn’t want to risk waking up his mom, so he doesn’t.

He’s not sure what compels him to do what he does next, but when he pulls his fingers back out of Stan’s boxers, they’re sticky and glistening with pre-come, and Eddie doesn’t think twice before shoving all three of them inside of his mouth to lick them clean with a moan.

He’s still watching Stan while he does it, which is why he knows something is wrong pretty immediately when he sees Stan’s eyes go wide before it looks like he starts to tear up, and Eddie is confused for a moment until he feels an unmistakable warmth between his legs.

He pulls his fingers out of his mouth and shifts his hips back with a gasp, watching as Stan’s cock finishes twitching in his boxers, leaving a big, wet stain that Eddie can’t stop staring at.

But he doesn’t get to stare for very long, because Stan shoves Eddie out of his lap a moment later and rushes to pull his pants back up, refusing to look Eddie in the eyes as he does it.

“Stanley, wait-”

“I need to go home,” Stan says softly as he stands up from Eddie’s bed, and Eddie can tell he’s crying.

“Please don’t leave, it’s- it’s okay, it’s not a big deal,” Eddie pleads, but he can see how red Stan’s face is from embarrassment as he finishes buttoning his pants back up, and he doesn’t even kiss Eddie goodbye before dashing to his door to pull it open.

“I’m sorry,” is the only thing he says before he clicks the door shut, and Eddie hears him running quietly down the steps a moment later, leaving Eddie alone in his room, trying to understand what the fuck just happened.

He considers running after Stan, but he knows he’s probably embarrassed. Not that he should be, or anything. It happens sometimes, and… and maybe that’s why he’s been nervous about having sex with Eddie. Because he’s afraid that he’ll come too fast, or he won’t be any good, or- or that-

That maybe Eddie needs a man and not a boy, after all.

This is all Mr. Tozier’s fault. Well, sort of. Stan coming in his pants isn’t really Mr. Tozier’s fault, but Eddie wouldn’t feel so guilty and so compelled to have sex with Stan to make up for what he did if it weren’t for Mr. Tozier, so he can still blame him, right?

He has no fucking idea where that weed came from, anyway. The only person he knows who even smokes weed is Bill, and Bill knows Eddie would fucking murder him if he ever left any of it anywhere near him. So what the fuck?

If Eddie were paranoid, he might think Mr. Tozier planned the whole thing. But he’s not, so he doesn’t. Besides, Eddie was the one who got himself into trouble by kissing Stan like that at school in the first place, so really it’s all his own fault, isn’t it?

It’s just so frustrating. Eddie is stressed out enough about school and college and how to break it to his mother that he’s gay. Now all of this shit? And his boyfriend won’t even fuck him?

Or can’t fuck him, maybe? Either way, it’s not fair.

Not that he’s mad at Stanley. He isn’t. It isn’t really Stan’s fault that he’s…sensitive and inexperienced. But Eddie can’t help wondering if this means that Stan doesn’t even, like, jerk off or anything. There’s no way, right? Eddie’s a virgin too, but he still touches himself every day… sometimes multiple times a day.

Or, he was a virgin, before this afternoon. Of all the fucking ways he’s imagined losing his virginity, that one never crossed his mind before it was actually happening.

 _Not true,_ whispers an annoying little voice in the back of Eddie’s head, and okay, fine, _fine._ Maybe he’d thought about it, but it was just a fantasy. Not something he ever would have dreamed of actually _doing._ Lots of people crush on their teachers, that’s normal, right?

_But it’s not normal to egg them on._

He didn’t egg Mr. Tozier on! Not purposefully, anyway. He genuinely does need help in class when he asks, and he dresses like this normally, and he’s always been polite to authority figures. So maybe he recognizes that Mr. Tozier seems to really, _really_ like those things about him, but that doesn’t mean Eddie has been egging him on. Right?

_I know you’re not stupid, Eddie; I know you’ve known how badly I’ve fucking wanted you this whole time._

“Shut the fuck up!” Eddie says out loud to himself- or, more accurately, to the tiny Mr. Tozier inside of his head. Which is crazy. He’s losing his mind.

Fuck that. This isn’t his fault, it’s his sleazy teacher’s, and Eddie isn’t gonna let himself feel bad about it. He’ll get through this week of detention without incident, and then he’ll be graduated in a few months, and he’ll never have to see Mr. Tozier again, and the guilt will go away.

That plan is comforting enough for Eddie to get to sleep, at least. The comfort ends pretty fucking quickly the next morning when he realizes that Stan won’t even fucking _talk to him._ Won’t answer his texts or his calls all fucking day on Sunday, and Eddie finds himself wondering why he’s even bothering to spare Stan’s feelings, at this point.

No, no. That’s so fucking mean, what the fuck? He doesn’t actually mean that. He’s just mad, and Stan is being… immature. He’s allowed to be embarrassed, but he can’t avoid Eddie forever, so he should just man up and talk to him. Shit happens, he’s not the first man alive to prematurely ejaculate.

Eddie tries to chill out before school on Monday, because he has significantly less grounds for being mad at Stan than Stan has for being mad at him. Not that Stan knows why he should be mad at Eddie, but still.

He waits for Stan at his locker before class like he always does, and once Stan sees him standing there from down the hallway, he freezes. Eddie’s heart sinks into his stomach when their eyes lock, but Stan appears to take a breath before continuing down the hall to his locker. So that has to be a good sign. Kind of.

Eddie takes a breath to calm himself as well before Stan approaches, and he pulls on a bright smile, hoping that they can just move the fuck past it and pretend it didn’t happen. No need to dwell on shit that’s happened in the past.

“Hey, Stanley!” he greets, and he knows it sounds way too forced and chipper, but this entire situation is so fucking awkward and uncomfortable as it is that he’s shocked he hasn’t exploded into a cloud of dust yet.

“Morning.”

“How- How was your weekend?”

“It was okay,” Stan says tightly as he opens his locker and begins to put his things away. “How was yours?”

“Pretty good,” Eddie lies. “I missed you, though.”

Stan’s cheeks blush pink and he glances around, but nobody else is near them, so he allows himself to calm down. “I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disappear. I was just…” he trails off and won’t look Eddie in the eyes, so Eddie moves closer and looks up, forcing Stan to make eye contact with him instead of the floor.

“Hey, it’s okay. It happens. I’m not upset with you or anything.”

“That’s probably the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me, Eddie.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be. I totally understand, and I don’t think any less of you, or anything like that,” Eddie promises, reaching out to take one of Stan’s hands in his. “Honestly, I wasn’t far from busting in my pants too, so no judgment here.”

Stan tries to smile down at him, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks, Eddie.”

“Seriously, I mean it. It’s okay. I don’t want you to be upset.”

“I’ll try not to be, I’m sorry.”

“No, I mean- I didn’t mean it like that. I want you to feel your feelings,” Eddie clarifies, squeezing Stan’s fingers between his own. “I just mean that I don’t… I don’t want you to think that you disappointed me or something. You didn’t.”

Stan sighs, gently pulling his fingers from Eddie’s to finish stacking his books in his locker before swinging it shut. “I appreciate you saying that, Eddie, but I know you’re disappointed. You don’t have to pretend that you aren’t to make me feel better.”

“I’m- I’m not disappointed,” Eddie insists defensively, and Stan sighs again.

“I promise I’m trying, okay? And it’s not- it’s not that I don’t want to, I do. I am very, _very_ attracted to you, if that weren’t obvious from what happened Friday night,” Stan mutters softly, glancing around in paranoia for any listening ears. “I guess I just- I didn’t ever think about…” he trails off, blushing darker across his cheeks before he continues, in a voice so soft that Eddie has to strain his ears to hear it. “I didn’t ever think about topping before we started dating, and I just feel- I feel very, very ill-prepared. And don’t get me wrong- I want to. I really, really want to. But it’s just- it’s an adjustment I have to make to my expectations of what it’ll be like, and what I’m supposed to do, and- and it’s just a lot for me.”

Eddie feels guilt bubble up in his stomach, and he frowns deeply up at Stan, who still looks embarrassed and upset by this conversation. “Stanley, I’m not- I don’t want you to feel pressured. I want you to take your time and be comfortable first. It’s really okay. And if you want me to- want me to try topping you, I can do that, if that will make you more comfortable.”

“I know you don’t want to do that, Eddie.”

“If it will make it easier for you, I can try.”

Stan forces on a little smile, before reaching out to hug Eddie to his chest. “Thank you for offering, baby. But it’ll be fine, I’ll figure it out. I just have to get out of my own way,” he assures once Eddie looks up at him.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Unless you can find me a fuck tutor, I don’t think so,” Stan jokes before leaning down to kiss Eddie on the forehead. It’s a bold move for Stanley, and it takes Eddie off-guard. He doesn’t have time to appreciate the gesture before there’s a pointed cough from their left, causing them both to turn in the direction of its source from across the hall.

And of course, it’s Mr. Tozier, leaning in the doorway of his classroom with his arms crossed across his chest, staring right at them. He has his eyebrows raised with the ghost of an amused smirk on his face, which he’s failing at hiding. At least, to Eddie.

“Boys, I thought we talked about this?” he scolds, but he sounds amused, and Eddie wants to be pissed off, but he doesn’t have time to be before Stan gently shoves him away.

“Sorry, Mr. Tozier,” Stan says awkwardly, bringing his hands to his sides, as though to show Mr. Tozier that he’s not doing anything untoward with them.

“I’m just joking, Stanley; you can hug your boyfriend,” Mr. Tozier laughs, and Eddie can feel himself sneering at his teacher. And Mr. Tozier must notice, too, because his amused eyes flash over to Eddie before he adds, “Just keep it above the belt, yeah?”

“Of course, sir,” Eddie assures him through gritted teeth.

“Good boy,” Mr. Tozier says with a wink before turning to enter his classroom, and Stan scoffs once he’s out of earshot.

“’Good boy’? What the fuck was that about?”

“Who knows,” Eddie grumbles, but his heart is pounding, and he realizes that this is probably going to become a regular thing- Mr. Tozier making snide comments and teasing Eddie about what happened every chance he gets. Wonderful. What a fucking asshole.

Stan shakes his head in disbelief, glancing back towards Mr. Tozier’s classroom door. He looks back down at Eddie and bites his lip, which he always does when he’s trying to decide whether or not to say something.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Seriously, what?” Eddie asks, feeling the back of his neck go sweaty with anxiety. But there’s no way Stan could know, right?

“You’re going to think I’m stupid. Or crazy.”

“Try me.”

Stan bites his lip again before huffing out a breath through his nose. “I just feel like Mr. Tozier is, like… I don’t know, jealous? Or something?”

“Jealous of what?”

“Of our relationship. I mean, if he’s not homophobic, why else would he do everything he can at every turn to fuck with us, and not any other couple? I’ve seen Beverly practically swallow Ben’s face in the hallway between classes before, and they’ve never gotten detention over it.”

Eddie swallows thickly, unsure of what to say. He avoids looking up into Stan’s eyes and shrugs, trying to make it convincing. “I donno. Maybe you’re right, and he’s just a miserable old man who’s pissed off because he’s alone.”

“If he fixed his shitty attitude, he could probably find somebody pretty easily. He’s smart, has a stable job, and… let’s be honest, he’s a very attractive man. The only problems are how condescending and domineering he is.”

“Maybe he’ll find someone who likes how domineering he is,” Eddie jokes with a wink, but it feels forced. Stan laughs uncomfortably, and Eddie regrets saying anything.

“Like you?”

“W-What?” Eddie asks, but it comes out choked and clipped because he can’t get his breath out of his throat.

“I’ve seen your browser history, Eddie; I know what kind of porn you watch,” Stan jokes, and Eddie punches him lightly on the shoulder.

“Shut up, jerk.”

“It’s okay, I’m not judging you. I can see the appeal.”

Eddie raises his eyebrows up at him. “Oh yeah? Something you’re not telling me, Stanley?”

Stan’s cheeks go pink again and he glances around the hallway anxiously.

“Maybe, but this isn’t the time or the place to talk about it,” Stan whispers, pinching Eddie gently in the side.

“So…we’ll talk about it later, right?” Eddie presses, bumping Stan with his hip. Stan rolls his eyes, and Eddie pouts up at him. “Please?”

“Fine, you horny little demon, but for now we’re at school, so behave yourself.”

Eddie manages to behave himself quite well, but it doesn’t stop him from thinking about it all day.

Does this mean that Stan has the same kinks that he does? That would be a pretty fucking fantastic start, right? He’s always assumed Stan probably watches the most vanilla, basic porn on earth considering how outwardly prudish he is. So if there’s a possibility that he’s a closet freak like Eddie, then maybe they’re even more sexually compatible than he thought.

The problem comes with not knowing if Stan is dominant or submissive, though, which could raise some issues, because while Eddie thinks he could top Stan if he tried, he doesn’t think he could _dominate_ him. It’s not in his personality.

Or maybe Stan is a switch, which is almost just as bad, because then Eddie can only ever half-satisfy him. While he’s sure Stan would swear over and over that he’d be happy without Eddie reciprocating, Eddie would never be able to live with that.

By last period, Eddie is more stressed out than horny, and it only worsens once he walks into calculus.

Because of course, Mr. Tozier is standing outside the door greeting students as they enter, as if that’s something he ever fucking does. So he’s obviously just doing it to fuck with Eddie, which becomes apparent when it’s Eddie’s turn to enter the room, and Mr. Tozier leans down to whisper In his ear.

“Did you tell Stanley about your new extracurriculars?”

“He knows I’ll be staying after school this week to teach your classes for you, yes.”

“So you didn’t tell your boyfriend that you let me fuck you before he got to?”

Eddie shoots a glare up at him, expecting to find some assholey smirk on his face, but he’s doing remarkably well playing off that he’s sexually harassing a student right now with his cheery smile.

“I sure didn’t, Mr. Tozier,” Eddie replies with just as much cheer, before flipping him off as inconspicuously as he can and walking to his seat.

The rest of class goes by rather uneventfully, though it would be much more bearable if he were still able to sit with Stan. But luckily, Eddie manages to get by without needing to ask Mr. Tozier any questions or even really speak to him at all, which gives him some satisfaction, considering that he now knows for a fact that he’s been perving on him this whole time. It feels good to deny him that pleasure.

Inevitably the end of class comes, and Eddie doesn’t have the luxury of leaving along with everyone else once the bell rings. He stays in his seat and writes this week’s homework into his agenda, which he’s not sure he’ll even have time to complete, now that he has to spend every fucking afternoon here.

But honestly, he should look at the bright sides. He does genuinely like teaching, and he can definitely force Mr. Tozier to write him a kickass letter of recommendation, now that they’re essentially playing a game of back-and-forth blackmail.

Plus, he’ll get to call Stan when he gets home and force him to spill about whatever freaky shit he’s into that he’s been hiding. That’s enough motivation to get him through the afternoon.

Stan gives him a hug goodbye from across his desk and promises to call him after dinner, and then he’s gone, and Eddie is alone with Mr. Tozier again.

Eddie knows there isn’t really a point in hoping that he won’t do or say something gross or frustrating or inappropriate, but he still finds himself burning up with anger when he sees Mr. Tozier approaching him and stopping next to his desk in his peripheral vision.

“You seem sad today, Eddie; if you’re having trouble at home, you know you can talk to me. This is a safe space,” he says with mock earnestness, and Eddie clenches his fist on his desktop.

“You’re the last person I’d want to talk to about my problems, thanks,” Eddie bites, sneering up at him with as much sass as he can muster. “I don’t think any of your students should count on you to have their best interests at heart.”

Mr. Tozier pouts, clutching at his chest. “Ouch, Edward. You know I only want what’s best for you.”

“You’re a real piece of shit, you know that? I trusted you.”

He rolls his eyes, putting his hands in his pockets casually. “Don’t act like a little victim, it’s a bad look on you. If you want to feel guilty for liking it, that’s fine, but don’t blame me like I held you down and forced you.”

Another wave of anger erupts in Eddie’s chest, and he turns to look up at his teacher from where he’s still seated at his desk. “But you’re a fucking adult. You’re a _teacher._ You’re supposed to be looking out for me, not- not blackmailing me into fucking you.”

“I didn’t, that was your decision. You’re an adult too, even if you want to pretend that you’re a little kid who doesn’t know any better,” he argues in a dark tone, leaning down to get closer to Eddie’s face, until Eddie can smell his aftershave and see the shadow of a beard on his chin. “Time to grow up and be a big boy, Eddie.”

Eddie swallows nervously and forgets what he was going to say as all of his anger leaves him to be replaced by a feeling suspiciously close to anticipation. So he nods his head instead, and says in a voice much smaller than he means to, “Yes, sir.”

Mr. Tozier laughs, and Eddie is sure it’s meant to sound cruel, but it makes him gasp. “You should try being a little less obvious, you know. You might as well have a tattoo that says ‘daddy issues’ across your fucking forehead,” he says, before gently flicking Eddie between the eyebrows and walking back over to his desk, just as the remedial class begins to enter the room for their lesson.

Eddie tries to pull it together, but he must be a bit scatter-brained or distracted, because Mr. Tozier takes over halfway through the lesson. Eddie hates that he feels like he’s being a disappointment, because teaching this class isn’t even his responsibility in the first place. Still, he gives Mr. Tozier an apologetic look as he walks to the back of the room, where he sits on the windowsill behind Mr. Tozier’s desk.

Looking at the desk doesn’t help him get it together _at all,_ because he can’t stop thinking about what happened there, and the missing desk calendar brings back a vivid image of him touching himself while Mr. Tozier breathed into his ear from behind, _Come for me, sweetheart, come on my cock-_

Jesus fucking Christ, what is wrong with him?

He forces himself to listen to what Mr. Tozier is explaining at the front of the room, but it only half-works, because he can’t stop staring at his hands while he’s writing on the board and thinking about what it felt like to have them wrapped around his hips.

And then he feels disgusted with himself, because Mr. Tozier is right. He is acting like a victim, but the fact of the matter is, he wouldn’t have assumed Mr. Tozier was propositioning him if he hadn’t thought about it before. He wouldn’t have been so willing to degrade himself like that if he hadn’t already thought about his teacher that way, and maybe that is his fault, after all.

But that hurts to think about, because that means it’s his fault that he cheated on Stanley, too.

He only breaks out of his rolling, anxious thoughts when Mr. Tozier approaches his desk, at which point Eddie realizes that the class is already over, and the kids are packing up to leave.

“Hey, are you alright, Eddie? Seriously,” he asks once they’re alone again, and Eddie isn’t sure why his eyes start to burn like he’s going to cry.

“I don’t know.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“What do you think?” Eddie snaps angrily at him, sniffling in before wiping underneath his eyes with his sleeve. “What a stupid fucking question.”

Mr. Tozier sighs before leaning back to sit on his desk, facing Eddie where he’s still seated on the windowsill.

“I assume you’re upset about Uris?”

 _“Yes,”_ Eddie snaps defensively, but he doesn’t realize that that’s what he’s crying about until Mr. Tozier says it.

“He doesn’t seem suspicious,” he shrugs, and Eddie rolls his eyes.

“That isn’t what I’m fucking upset about.”

“Then what?”

“I cheated on my boyfriend,” Eddie barks, because it should be obvious. “Normal people- people with human feelings and emotions and a fucking _conscience_ and sense of _morality_ \- feel guilty about what we did.”

He shrugs again, and Eddie regrets even trying to talk to him about this. “It’s a high school relationship, Eddie. He won’t be the last boyfriend you ever have. Don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m sure he’s keeping things from you, too.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“Teenage boys are disgusting, as I’m sure you know firsthand. How do you know he hasn’t been sucking Denbrough off behind your back? Or that Hanlon kid?” he argues, and Eddie huffs in an annoyed breath.

“Because Stan wouldn’t do something like that. And just because we’re in high school doesn’t mean that the feelings we have for each other aren’t real-”

“That’s what every teenager thinks, and trust me, you’re wrong. Do you know how many people marry their high school sweethearts? Like, two percent.”

“I’m not talking about _marriage,_ I’m talking about my fucking _feelings._ Do you get that, or is the concept of having emotions just so foreign to you that you have no fucking idea what I’m talking about?” Eddie snaps, blinking another angry tear out of his eye, because he feels fucking stupid for letting himself be vulnerable in front of someone he knew he shouldn’t have.

“I was a teenager once too, you know. I’ve been in relationships and thought I was in love before. Eventually you’ll look back on this period of your life and wonder why you wasted so much time being upset over it when you could have your cake and eat it, too.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

Mr. Tozier sighs again, dragging his hands down his face in exasperation before scratching at his chin. “I’m saying that if what you want is to get fucked and stay with your boyfriend, you can do both if you stop agonizing over it and learn how to lie a little better. Because it doesn’t seem like Uris is capable of fucking you like you need, and I’m certainly not going to hold your fucking hand and play house with you,” he states, and Eddie is shocked silent.

He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s supposed to say to that, so he sits there wide-eyed until Mr. Tozier pushes off from his desk to walk over to the windowsill. He pets a hand through Eddie’s hair before caressing the side of his face, and then he fucking leans down and _kisses him,_ right on the lips. It’s quick, but it still has Eddie’s heart racing, and he gasps against his teacher’s mouth before he pulls away to whisper into Eddie’s ear.

“You should get home, kitten.”

Eddie scrambles off of the windowsill and snatches his backpack off of the floor before practically running to the door, refusing to look back at Mr. Tozier. He’s blushing so badly that he’s sweating, and he can’t slow his breathing down.

“See you tomorrow, Eddie,” he hears right before he slams the door behind him in the hallway, and then he takes off running, and he doesn’t slow down until he gets to his house.

He wants to sit in his room and freak out and have his panic attack in solitude, but his mother is home, and he’s forced to spend the evening half-paying attention to the things she says in between the replays of his conversation with Mr. Tozier that are on a loop in his head.

Is he really fucking suggesting that Eddie keep cheating on Stanley with him and just lie about it? Eddie couldn’t fucking do that; he couldn’t. Stan deserves better than that.

And he’s full of shit about Stan keeping things from him, too. Stan wouldn’t do that. Stan is a good person, and he’s loyal, and faithful, and- and-

And he’s probably just as confident that Eddie is all of those things, too.

He exists in a cloud of anxiety, desperately trying not to bounce his leg as he half-heartedly guesses the puzzles on Wheel of Fortune with his mother until his phone starts to ring.

The panic explodes all over again when he remembers that he asked Stan to call him, and his mother narrows her eyes at him as he runs upstairs to his room, yelling that it’s Stan, and he has to answer, and that he loves her and good night.

But truthfully, he’s still debating on whether or not he should answer by the time he locks himself into his room.

“Fuck it,” he mutters under his breath before ultimately accepting the call and holding his phone to his ear, deciding that it’s better to act like things are normal until he can figure out what the fuck he’s supposed to do.

“Hey, Stanley.”

“Hey, baby. How’s your night going?”

“Um, pretty good. What did you have for dinner?”

“My mom is on a health kick right now, so we had this gluten free pasta. I don’t know exactly what was in it, but it was pretty good. She said she wants you to come over for dinner this weekend so you can try the vegan pork chops she’s making and tell her if they taste like the real thing.”

Eddie laughs at that, but it’s quickly replaced by this sinking, sick feeling in his stomach as guilt washes over him all over again. “Tell Andrea I’m happy to be her guinea pig.”

“Is everything okay, Eddie? You sound upset.”

Eddie swallows nervously, and decides to lie down on his bed before he hurls. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just have a little headache.”

“If you want to go to bed, it’s okay; don’t stay up just to talk to me if you aren’t feeling well.”

“No, I want to talk to you.”

“About anything in particular?”

Eddie has to hold in a sigh as he contemplates what to say, because he knows he should be honest. He knows he should, but…

“No, I just missed you. Want to hear your voice.”

“You’re so cute, you know that?”

They chat for a bit but Eddie’s heart isn’t in it, and he’s worried that Stan will notice soon. He thinks about asking if he’ll come over again, but considering how that went last time, he decides not to.

He knows it’s unfair, but he just wants Stan to fuck him so he can stop thinking about fucking Mr. Tozier. Because that’s how it works, right? He hopes so.

He’s reminded of their conversation in the hallway this morning and switches the gears of the conversation, deciding to try to pull some useful information out of Stan that might give him a better idea of how to make Stan feel more comfortable about having sex with him.

“So, actually there is something I want to talk to you about.”

“What’s up?”

“I believe we made an agreement this morning.”

Stan groans into the phone, and when he speaks again, his voice is much softer.

“Eddie, that’s embarrassing.”

“You promised.”

“I promised to call you, not to divulge my porn watching habits.”

“It was implied.”

Stan snorts a laugh into the phone, and that’s good, they’re keeping it lighthearted.

“You’re so stubborn.”

“Thank you. Now tell me!”

“I don’t know…”

“It can’t be that bad, can it?” Eddie asks. _Can it?_

“It’s not that it’s _bad_ , it’s that it’s embarrassing,” Stan whines, and Eddie rolls his eyes.

“Why is it embarrassing? I’m your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, but you’re more open about all of this than I am.”

“I thought Jews were supposed to have a more liberal view of sex, Stanley.”

Stan laughs his sweet, soft laugh, and Eddie smiles at the sound of it. “Maybe more liberal than the Catholics, but gay sex and mingling with gentiles is still pretty universally frowned upon. Plus watching porn and having impure sexual fantasies are, like, no-nos in all major religions, I’m pretty sure.”

“I thought sex in the butt was okay in Judaism.”

“For heteros, yeah.”

“That’s lame. But hey, rules are made to be broken, right? So break some rules and tell me about all the gross porn you watch.”

“I don’t watch _gross_ porn,” Stan defends, laughing again. “I just watch- you know, normal stuff.”

“Like ‘omg stepbro, what are you doing?’ normal, or-”

“Ew! No, no. I don’t- I don’t like that trend, that’s- no. No, I just watch, like…” Stan trails off, and Eddie waits patiently for him to finish. “Like mostly vanilla stuff. Some light BDSM. Stuff like that.”

“Yeah? Like bondage?” Eddie asks, feeling himself getting way too excited about this already.

“I don’t know about bondage, but… I like dominance play. I think that’s- I like that,” Stan says very softly, and Eddie can tell he’s getting embarrassed.

“I do too.”

“I know,” Stan laughs, and Eddie flushes red.

“So do you mean, like- like you want to dominate someone? Or be dominated, or what?”

“I don’t know, both? I think both.”

“Can you tell me one of your fantasies?”

“Eddie…”

“I’ll go first if you want!”

Stan pauses, and Eddie bites his lip nervously, wiggling his toes against his comforter.

“Yeah, okay. Yes.”

Eddie takes a deep breath to try to slow his heartbeat, but it’s still racing, and he can already feel his dick stirring in his pants.

“Okay, um… sometimes, I think about fucking in your car. Like, I really want you to fuck me in your car, in the backseat,” Eddie starts, and Stan lets out a gasp already. “I just really want to ride you, so bad, and I think it would be so hot to ride you in the back of your car, like at Bassey Park or something by the bridge. We’d have to be quiet so nobody would hear us out there, and- and I could sit in your lap and fuck myself on your cock while you hold me, and kiss my neck, and-”

“Jesus, Eddie,” Stan breathes softly into the phone, and Eddie whimpers before reaching down to unbutton his pants.

“I just think it would be really hot,” he finishes ineloquently as he kicks off his jeans, before shoving his free hand into his underwear. “Okay, your turn.”

“I… okay, um, the other day when you asked if you could suck me off- I really, really want you to. I’m sorry I freaked out, I just- I knew I was- you know,” Stan stumbles awkwardly. “But I just- I love kissing you, and your lips are so full and soft, and sometimes I think about how good it would feel to put my cock between them.”

Eddie moans softly into the phone, which he knows probably makes it obvious that he’s touching himself, but he doesn’t care.

“I want to suck your dick so bad, Stanley; I want- I want you to choke me on it, I want you to fuck my face and make me gag,” Eddie tells him desperately, and Stan makes this soft little sound that’s somewhere between a moan and a gasp, and Eddie shivers at the sound of it. “What else? What else do you want to do to me?”

“I- I think about coming on your face a lot, like- on your mouth, and your cheeks-”

“Would you want to watch me lick it all up for you?” Eddie asks, and Stan makes that same noise again, which has Eddie stroking himself so hard that he’s worried his mother might hear the sound it’s making if she walks by his room.

“You- Would you want to?”

“Yes, I want you to make a mess of me and make me clean it up,” Eddie begs into the phone, but when he closes his eyes to picture it, an intrusive image pops into his mind of how dark Mr. Tozier’s eyes looked when Eddie was kneeling between his legs and choking; when Eddie thought that he was just going to make Eddie suck him off, and he was waiting to see what his come would taste like on his tongue.

Eddie snaps out of his recollection when Stan speaks again.

“I don’t know if you would like it.”

“I would, I’d love it, I promise.”

“But come doesn’t taste very good,” Stan argues, and Eddie huffs angrily before ripping his hand out of his underwear, because clearly this isn’t going where he thought it was.

“Your pre-come tasted good.”

“That’s a lot different than taking a load to the face.”

“I’m sure it doesn’t taste bad,” Eddie argues, then shoots straight up in his bed. “Wait. How do you know? Have you tasted your own?”

Stan pauses, before just saying “No.”

“What do you mean ‘no’? Whose come have you tasted?” Eddie asks accusatorily, because what the fuck?

_How do you know he hasn’t been sucking Denbrough off behind your back? Or that Hanlon kid?_

Stan pauses again, and Eddie is gearing up to lose his fucking mind.

“I just-”

“You just _what?”_

Stan sighs, and Eddie wants to fucking scream at him.

“I… I had to figure out I liked guys somehow, you know? And- it was just one time, but me and Bill-”

_“Bill?”_

“Y-Yeah…uh, we- we gave each other blowjobs when we were in, like, tenth grade. It was just one time, I promise. I never told you because we both promised not to tell anyone else, and-”

“So you let Bill suck you off, and you won’t let me?” Eddie accuses way too loudly, but he doesn’t give a fuck if his mom might hear him right now. “What the fuck, Stan?”

“It was just once, Eddie. And it was really awkward, and bad. It isn’t really something I ever wanted to share because it’s sort of embarrassing.”

“You didn’t think it was important to tell me that you sucked my best friend’s dick, Stanley?”

Stan stammers, and when he speaks again, he sounds defensive and angry. “Well you never asked! And we weren’t even dating then, I didn’t have an obligation to tell you anything!”

“Why didn’t you ask _me_ to experiment with you, then?”

“Because I- I had a massive crush on you and didn’t want to make a fool of myself! I didn’t want to fumble around and be awkward and come in three seconds like I did with Bill!”

“Well it doesn’t seem to have worked then, did it?” Eddie bites, and he knows it’s fucking mean and uncalled for and that he’s being unfair and ridiculous, but he’s so fucking _mad,_ and he isn’t even sure why he’s so mad, but he is.

Stan is silent for a moment before he says, very quietly, “I’m going to bed.”

Eddie’s fire goes out with a sizzle, and it’s replaced with nauseating regret and anxiety. “Wait, Stanley, I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to-”

“Good night, Eddie.”

And then the call ends, and Eddie feels like there’s a fucking boulder on his chest.

He turns over to scream into his pillow, because he’s so fucking mad. He’s mad at Stan, he’s mad at Mr. Tozier, but mostly he’s mad at himself for ruining fucking everything. He shouldn’t have fucking said anything. He shouldn’t be pressuring Stan to have sex in the first place, because he clearly isn’t ready.

But Eddie has been so patient, and he’s fucking tired of being patient. Being nervous isn’t a good reason to wait to have sex for fucking months.

But Stan obviously really cares about him, and he cares so much about Stanley, too. They’ve been friends for so long, and they work so well together. Eddie has been happier since they started dating than he’s ever been in his life.

_You could have your cake and eat it, too._

Eddie starts crying again before sitting up and imagining Mr. Tozier’s face on his pillow, and he pummels his fists into it over and over, as hard as he can, until he tires himself out.

The next morning at school is even worse than the previous one, and Eddie doesn’t bother trying to talk to Stan. He’s sure that Stan won’t want to talk to him, anyway.

But he realizes that Stan must be really, really upset when he doesn’t even come to the cafeteria at lunch time, and Eddie has to make some excuse about Stan having a meeting with the principal so that Bill and Mike don’t get suspicious and think that their relationship is falling apart, which it is.

By the time last period rolls around, Eddie is pissed off, because honestly, Stan should have told him what happened between him and Bill, and he’s not unreasonable for being upset. Sure, he said something he shouldn’t have said, but people say things that they don’t mean when they’re angry, and… and…

Whatever. What the fuck ever.

Neither of them acknowledge one another for the duration of the class period, but Eddie certainly notices Mr. Tozier noticing them desperately trying not to notice each other. So that’s great. That’ll be a lovely conversation to ice this shit cake of a day.

And sure enough, when class ends and Stan doesn’t so much as wave goodbye to Eddie before shuffling out of the classroom, Mr. Tozier approaches Eddie’s desk with a fucking smug, irritating look on his face, and Eddie starts clenching his fists in his lap already.

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Just shut the fuck _up!_ Jesus, what is wrong with you? Why do you get off on my life falling apart?” Eddie snaps, but Mr. Tozier is still smiling that irritating smile.

“I wouldn’t say I get off on your life falling apart- on the contrary, I want you to be happy, Eddie; sincerely, I do. But I’d be a liar if I said it doesn’t give me a little bit of satisfaction to know that I was right, and that the ooey gooey forever love you seemed to think you and Uris had was just as flimsy as I told you it was.”

“It isn’t. We got into a fight, it happens. Couples argue. It doesn’t mean that we can’t get past it.”

“Suppose that depends on the nature of the argument, doesn’t it?”

“That’s none of your fucking business.”

“Maybe not, but I’m the first to admit that one of my less favorable vices is nosiness, and you clearly want to talk about it.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then why bring it up in the first place, sweetheart?”

Eddie is too busy trying to murder Mr. Tozier with his eyes to notice when the remedial students begin filing in, and he’s unfortunately unsuccessful before he’s forced to swallow down his anger and pull it together for the next hour.

He has a much easier time focusing today, and he manages to get through the lesson without needing Mr. Tozier to step in and assist. The only problem he’s having is keeping his eyes from wandering to the back of the room to Mr. Tozier’s desk, but he’s grading papers for the entire lesson, so Eddie’s sure he doesn’t notice his staring.

By the end of the lesson, he’s feeling somewhat better about things. Well, maybe not better, but more capable of manning up and apologizing to Stanley, like he knows he should. Because he was childish and mean, and he’s being unreasonable, and he knows that.

But… he also knows that he’s entitled to be upset to an extent, and he isn’t totally sure how to navigate that. He doesn’t really want to let it go, because he thinks it’s fair for him to be mad that Stan didn’t tell him about Bill, but he’s sure that his assholery will overshadow any merit to his argument.

Or… maybe he doesn’t have any right to be upset at all, because he lied to Stan too, and they were actually dating when Eddie slept with Mr. Tozier.

And just like that, he’s back where he started, without a leg to stand on.

“Want to tell me what’s wrong now, kitten?” Mr. Tozier asks as Eddie is packing up his things, and Eddie scowls at him.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? I think it’s cute.”

“Because you’re not my boyfriend. You’re my creepy old teacher, and it’s inappropriate.”

“Are you baiting me to make it official now that you and Uris are through?”

“We’re not _through,”_ Eddie hisses through clenched teeth, turning to throw another scowl in Mr. Tozier’s direction. “We’ll be fine.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I don’t know, but I’m going to figure it out.”

“What did you do to upset him?”

“Why the fuck are you assuming that I did something?”

Mr. Tozier sighs, stretching his arms up before resting them behind his head and leaning back in his desk chair.

“Because every time you’ve glanced in his direction all day, you’ve looked guilty, and you get this expression like you smell sour milk or something, which I’m sensing is your face of regret.”

Eddie huffs out a breath before closing his eyes in thought.

He knows, he _knows_ that talking to Mr. Tozier about this is a mistake. But does he really have any other fucking options? He can’t talk to anyone else about it, not anyone who he can be honest with, at least. So even though Mr. Tozier probably won’t have anything helpful to say, maybe it’ll just feel good to get it off of his chest.

Against his better judgment, he approaches Mr. Tozier’s desk, and he feels his shoulders fall in defeat.

“I just… said something I shouldn’t have said to him.”

“Such as?”

Eddie sighs again, rubbing his thumb between his eyebrows to try soothing the headache that he can already feel coming on. “Well… we just… tried to, um…”

“Fuck?” Mr. Tozier asks, and Eddie cuts eyes at him.

“No. Just… I tried to jerk him off, but I didn’t get very far.”

“Why, did the fair maiden faint in the face of your perversion?” Mr. Tozier jokes in a fop British accent, and Eddie wants to slap the fucking smirk off of his face.

“No. He, um… got a little bit… too excited.”

Mr. Tozier is clearly trying to hold back laughter, but the fact that he’s trying to hold it back is good, Eddie figures. “So, what? He creamed his pants?”

“K-Kind of, yeah. And then he sort of just… ran off. And then we were talking on the phone a few days later, and he told me that he had hooked up with one of our friends a few years ago-”

“Denbrough?”

Eddie narrows his eyes at him, and Mr. Tozier winks. “Called it.”

Eddie ignores him and continues on. “I just feel like he should have told me, you know? That seems like a pretty big deal, especially when I thought he was totally inexperienced, and it made me really mad, and I just… I made fun of him for prematurely ejaculating because I was mad, and I know it was stupid, and he hasn’t talked to me since.”

“So, wait. Why are you mad at him, exactly?”

“Because Bill is my best friend, and it feels like Stan should have told me about that.”

“But… correct me if I’m wrong, but the two of you weren’t dating, right? So… why should he have told you anything?”

“Because! Because… because it’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair?”

Eddie clenches his fists, feeling his anger bubble up all at once. “Because he let Bill suck him off, and he won’t even have fucking phone sex with me! What the fuck is that about? And I’ve been agonizing over how guilty I feel about- about _you,_ and he clearly had no problem pretending that he didn’t get his dick sucked by my best friend for all this time.”

Mr. Tozier purses his lips thoughtfully, before leaning forward in his chair. “Eddie, don’t you think you’re being sort of unreasonable, here?”

“I know I am!”

“Then if you’re mad at him because you’re misdirecting your anger at yourself, that’s not fair, and you need to get over yourself.”

“I already fucking know that!”

“So why did you even tell me all of this in the first place?”

“I don’t fucking know! Because I just- I just want to talk to someone about it that might understand where I’m coming from,” Eddie tells him, and Mr. Tozier scoffs.

“Why do you think I would understand this little teenage love triangle you’ve gotten yourself into?”

“Not that, for fuck’s sake. I mean that… that I’m really, really mad at Stan for not wanting to have sex with me, and I know that it’s unfair, but I just don’t know how to not be mad anymore. I want to give him time to figure things out and whatever, but he basically told me that the reason he’s hesitating is because he’s just nervous about disappointing me because he’s never thought about topping, and I don’t care about that. I just want to have sex with my boyfriend, and I feel like a villain, and this whole Bill situation is making it worse, and I just-”

“Slow down,” Mr. Tozier says gently, and Eddie is sure that he’s going to tell him to stop crying, but instead, he stands from his desk and comes around the other side to place a gentle hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Eddie, I know this is hard to hear, but Stan isn’t the one doing anything wrong here. _You_ are. Stop pressuring him if he’s not ready, and if he is ready but he has concerns, then fucking listen to them. Bullying him into taking his pants off for you isn’t going to make him any less nervous. You’re young, figuring out how to fuck each other is going to be awkward and full of hiccups,” he says with a startling amount of earnestness, and Eddie can’t do much more than stare up at him wide-eyed.

“It’s time to be realistic, Eddie. What you want you clearly aren’t going to get from Stan, so either cut him loose and cut your losses, or take my advice.”

“W-What advice?”

Mr. Tozier brings his hand up to Eddie’s cheek, forcing him to maintain eye contact with a thumb underneath his chin. “Get better at lying, and learn how to quiet your guilty conscience so you can have the best of both worlds.”

Eddie is absolutely sure that Mr. Tozier is going to kiss him again, so he closes his eyes and braces for it, but it doesn’t come. He blinks his eyes open to see his blue eyes dancing with amusement, and he opens his mouth to say something else, but Eddie really doesn’t want to hear whatever the fuck it’s going to be, so he kisses Mr. Tozier instead.

It’s very clumsy and much less smooth than the kiss that Mr. Tozier initiated yesterday, and Eddie is sort of stumbling around on his tip-toes to reach his lips, but it’s a kiss. And as much as he’d love to take a moment to feel horrible about it and let the weight of his guilt crush him to death, he doesn’t. Instead, he wraps his fingers in Mr. Tozier’s hair and pulls him to lean down, so Eddie can plant his feet on the ground as he pushes his tongue into his teacher’s mouth.

If Mr. Tozier is surprised, he does a great job of adjusting quickly to this sudden turn of events, but Eddie suspects that he was expecting this, since he seems to think he knows fucking everything.

Regardless, he wraps his arm around Eddie’s waist to pull him in closer, before forcing Eddie to slow the frantic, sloppy kiss he initiated by taking it over. He encourages Eddie to move more carefully, allowing their tongues to slide together more slowly, which Eddie quickly realizes is significantly more intimate than trying to shove his tongue down his throat, which is his typical method of kissing.

By the time Mr. Tozier pulls away, Eddie is breathless and light-headed, and he struggles to get his eyes to focus on his teacher’s.

“You kiss like a virgin,” is the first thing he says, and Eddie wants to be angry at the smug little smile on his face, but instead he finds himself smiling back.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I do, actually.”

“Then you must like it more than you let on,” he winks, before pressing their lips together again, and this time, Eddie does allow himself to panic and push away.

“What the fucking fuck am I doing,” he asks himself, dragging his fingers through his hair so hard that a few strands come loose from his scalp. “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with me?”

“You’re thinking too much,” Mr. Tozier accuses, and Eddie is sure it’s meant to be another snarky joke, but he doesn’t have the energy right now to entertain it.

“I just- I- I should go home.”

“Do you want a ride?”

Eddie pauses, narrowing his eyes at his teacher. “Are you allowed to do that?”

He shrugs. “Why not?”

“Isn’t that suspicious?”

“Not if you don’t act suspicious.”

Eddie follows him out to the teacher’s parking lot, and he’s shocked when they approach the most boring, unassuming silver Prius that Eddie’s ever seen. He scoffs out loud, and Mr. Tozier narrows his eyes at him as he unlocks the door with his key fob.

“What?”

“Nothing, just didn’t peg you as the type of guy who would own a hybrid car.”

“What kind of car did you think I’d have?”

Eddie shrugs before opening the door and climbing inside, waiting for Mr. Tozier to enter before he responds. “I don’t know, like, an Escalade, or some other douche car.”

Mr. Tozier laughs, and Eddie hates that he likes the sound of it. “That’s hurtful, Eddie. I’d never drive such a gas guzzler.”

Eddie bites his tongue before he jokes back, because they aren’t supposed to be amicable. Eddie is supposed to be mad at him, which he is, so he forces himself to stay quiet and click on his seatbelt instead.

He tells Mr. Tozier his address, and he stays quiet the rest of the ride. He’s surprised that Mr. Tozier stays quiet as well, considering.

He’s relieved to see that his mother isn’t home once they pull into his driveway, because she’d likely throw a fit if she saw Eddie being dropped off by a male teacher. Not that she’d be wrong to react so strongly, for once.

Eddie is surprised to find himself hesitating to exit the car, and he knows that it’s just because he’s feeling lonely and upset with himself, he _knows_ that. But it doesn’t change the fact that Mr. Tozier has been relatively nice to him today, and even sort of gave him useful advice. Kind of.

“Thanks, Mr. Tozier,” Eddie says politely, but he still hasn’t reached for the door handle, and he isn’t sure why.

“You’re welcome,” he says kindly, then reaches across the center console to gently take Eddie’s hand in his. “And calm down about Uris, okay? I’m sure it’ll work out if you let it.”

Eddie looks down at his hand in Mr. Tozier’s, then back up to his eyes, and he really wishes he hadn’t brought up Stanley again, because Eddie feels a confusing mix of emotions ready to burst out of his chest all over again.

But he doesn’t want it to, so he does what seems like the next best option at the moment, and surges across the gap between the seats to throw his lips at Mr. Tozier’s all over again.

He succeeds in meeting his lips but ends up gracelessly clacking their teeth together, and his elbow lands on the horn, causing a short eruption of sound to scare a yelp out of him.

Mr. Tozier catches him around the waist and gently pushes him back into the passenger seat, and Eddie feels so fucking stupid that he wants to cry.

“Easy, tiger,” he chuckles, and Eddie wants to come up with something snarky to say, but he’s so embarrassed that he sits there instead, blushing down to his chest.

“S-Sorry, I’m just- Sorry.”

Mr. Tozier looks at him carefully, and Eddie hates feeling like a fucking open book, but he knows it’s pointless to try to stop it.

“I can give you what you want, Eddie. All you have to do is ask.”

But he doesn’t want to fucking ask, that’s the problem. Because asking means it’s his fault, and that he can’t deny it, and that he has to take responsibility for being a liar and a cheater and a weak-willed whore.

“I don’t- I don’t want to ask. I want you to make me again,” Eddie admits quietly, and he tries to look down shamefully at his lap, but he’s stopped by a firm grip on his chin.

“That’s too fucking bad, kitty. I’m not going to let you run away from this and pretend that I’m the big bad man who stole your innocence. If you want me to hold you down and make you beg for me to stop, I’ll gladly do that, but you have to ask for it first.”

He looks so fucking serious that it’s startling, and Eddie feels fear, first and foremost. But he also feels something deep inside of him surge up and beg to be seen- the part of him that Stan never seems to see, no matter how many times Eddie has tried to show him.

“I’m- I’m asking,” he whispers before he has the time to consider the potential consequences of this. He tries to lean forward and kiss him again, but Mr. Tozier won’t let him, and forces Eddie’s eyes up to meet his own intimidatingly intense ones.

“Get in the back.”

“Yes, sir.”

Eddie scrambles gracelessly into the backseat, trying to calm his racing heart as he watches Mr. Tozier exit through the driver’s side door and glance around the neighborhood before he slides in next to Eddie, and immediately drag him into his lap as if Eddie weighs nothing at all.

He moves Eddie’s legs to straddle his waist before kissing him again, and Eddie skips telling himself that he shouldn’t be doing this and starts kissing back instead, trembling already when Mr. Tozier slides his hands down his waist to grip his ass in both hands.

Eddie moans softly into their kiss, at which point Mr. Tozier pulls away to begin kissing his neck, sending goosebumps erupting all down his back and arms. Eddie can feel his stubble scratching against his skin and he gasps, worrying for a moment that he might leave a mark that Eddie won’t know how to explain away to his mother. Or to Stanley.

“M-Mr. Tozier, please don’t- not too hard, okay?”

“I’m not gonna mark you up, don’t worry. As much as I’d like to, I’m sure your boyfriend wouldn’t appreciate that.”

He slides his hands underneath Eddie’s shirt and up his sides to his chest, pressing the rough pads of his thumbs against Eddie’s nipples. Eddie gasps, shifting his legs in Mr. Tozier’s lap as his cock throbs in his pants.

“I- Mr. Tozier, please, my mom- she could be home any minute, and-”

“Shh, shh; I know, baby. I won’t let us get caught,” he assures softly, before lifting Eddie’s shirt over his head. “Take your pants off for me, kitty. Boxers too.”

Eddie scrambles out of his lap to shove his pants down, watching enraptured as Mr. Tozier undoes his own pants, allowing his cock to bob free. His fucking huge cock that Eddie has thought of much more than he’d like to admit since last week.

He gets distracted staring as Mr. Tozier wraps a hand around his shaft and starts stroking himself, and only snaps out of it when he speaks again.

“There’s a bottle of lube in my glovebox,” he says, and he doesn’t have to tell Eddie to grab it before he’s leaning forward to reach across the passenger seat.

“Of course there is, you perv.”

Mr. Tozier smacks him on the ass and he yelps, falling forward onto his elbows as he gets the compartment open. “Don’t give me lip.”

“S-Sorry, sir.”

There are condoms in there as well, which Eddie promptly ignores as he grabs the bottle of lube underneath them and drops his bare ass back down onto the leather backseat.

Mr. Tozier snatches the bottle from his hands before pushing him back against the car door, and Eddie spreads his legs immediately like a whore, like a fucking shameless whore with no self-control. Jesus Christ.

“Good boy,” he praises, before leaning forward to kiss Eddie on the forehead in a surprisingly tender gesture. Eddie hears the cap of the lube open and close before there are two fingers trying to push into his body already, and he tenses up in surprise.

“You’ve gotta relax, kitten. You said yourself your mom could be home any minute; I don’t have time to be gentle with you,” Mr. Tozier instructs firmly, and Eddie forces out a slow breath to relax, gasping as he’s stretched open.

“Would you be gentle with me if you did have the time?”

“No,” Mr. Tozier replies, grabbing the hair at the top of Eddie’s head with his free hand before pressing their lips together in a harsh kiss.

Eddie is trying to keep his wits about him, but he’s getting dizzier and caring less and less the longer Mr. Tozier kisses him, and soon he’s letting out moans that he’s sure must only sound so loud because they’re inside of a car.

Mr. Tozier is fingering him so roughly that his head is hitting the car window with each thrust, and he fails to hold in a scream as he presses in a third finger before hooking all three up into his prostate.

“Shut the fuck up, your neighbors will hear you.”

“S-Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“You wanted this, remember? Don’t pussy out now,” Mr. Tozier laughs as he pulls his fingers away and seats himself back down next to where Eddie is still sprawled out to start lubing up his cock.

“I’m not pussying out,” Eddie grumbles, struggling to pull himself back upright because his legs are shaking so badly already.

“Then prove it and get the fuck over here.”

“Like- How- How do you want me?”

“You’re doing all the work this time, kiddo. So get over here and ride my fucking cock before I change my mind and make you swallow my come instead.”

Eddie whimpers softly before moving to straddle Mr. Tozier’s lap again. He yelps as his teacher grabs him around the waist and lifts him up to place him there, and Eddie can’t slow his breathing once he can feel the heat of Mr. Tozier’s cock against his ass.

He lifts his hips up and tries to press down onto it, but it slides out from between his cheeks and leaves a wet trail of lube down his inner thigh. He lifts up again and Mr. Tozier grabs his ass in both hands to spread him open, guiding him down again, this time on target as he feels the blunt tip of his cock trying to push inside.

He lets out a cry as the head finally presses in, and he’s gasping in quick, short breaths as he pushes down, feeling overwhelmed already as he’s stretched around his teacher’s cock.

“You can do it, baby,” Mr. Tozier breathes into his ear in encouragement. “You took it without lube last time, you can do this.”

Eddie gasps as he bottoms out, feeling the teeth of Mr. Tozier’s zipper biting into the skin of his ass. He feels so full that it’s nearly painful, but he looks down to see his cock already bright red and leaking against his stomach.

Mr. Tozier wraps his hands around Eddie’s waist, and Eddie feels so small in his grip, like he could break Eddie in half if he wanted to. It sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine and he rises up on shaky thighs to press back down, letting out what he’s sure is an unflattering grunt as he’s filled back up again.

It must not have been all that unflattering, though, because Mr. Tozier is looking at him like he wants to fucking devour him, and Eddie feels fucking powerful. He feels sexy, and attractive, and confident, and a little bit smug about making a man so much older than him moan the way Mr. Tozier does when he clenches down before picking up his pace to start riding him the best he can in the small space he’s allotted.

“Jesus fucking Christ, you’re so tight,” he praises, and Eddie swells with pride, which only grows when he rolls his hips and Mr. Tozier moans again, digging his fingers into Eddie’s thigh.

“You’re not gonna finish in 10 seconds too, are you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself, kitten. I’m not a blushing virgin like your boyfriend; you’re gonna have to fucking work for it if you want to make me come.”

Eddie doesn’t think he’s ever wanted anything in his life as badly as he wants to make Mr. Tozier come for him, and that quickly becomes his goal, and he ignores the shakiness in his thighs to slide up and down the length of his cock as fast as he can.

“God, look at you go; why the fuck hasn’t Uris fucked you yet? Is it because he doesn’t know you’re such a cock hungry little slut?”

“N-No, he knows how bad I want it.”

“Oh, right, he just isn’t ready yet,” he laughs, staring down at Eddie’s cock where it’s slapping against his belly with each of his thrusts. “I can’t imagine having a desperate little whore gagging for my cock in high school and passing it up. He has no idea how fucking lucky he is.”

“Maybe you should tell him that, since he doesn’t listen to me when I do.”

Mr. Tozier laughs, pressing down on Eddie’s thighs before rocking their hips together, grinding his cock into Eddie’s prostate and pulling a whine out of him that breaks off into a moan as he starts thrusting his hips up into Eddie’s, getting deeper than he thought physically possible.

“Is that what this is really all about? You want me to coach your little boyfriend into fucking you? Teach him how to be a big strong man who can put you in your place?”

Eddie is trying to listen, he really is, but he feels like his brain is leaking out of his ears, and he can’t stop staring down at his lap, watching as Mr. Tozier’s cock plunges in and out of his body.

“He might not be capable of that, baby. He seems too gentle, you know? Honestly, I’m sure he wants someone to fucking ruin him, just like you do.”

“He does,” Eddie says before thinking, but whatever, it’s not like Stan will ever find out that he told Mr. Tozier this. “He told me he does; he told me he’s a switch, and he wants someone to dominate him, too.”

“And you can’t do that for him, can you, sweetheart?”

Eddie shakes his head no, letting out another cry as Mr. Tozier shifts forward to get better leverage before resuming his thrusts, and Eddie swears he can feel it in his fucking stomach now, and he starts throwing himself down even harder into his teacher’s lap.

“Well let him know that if he ever wants private lessons, I’ll be happy to provide, pro bono.”

Eddie is sure he’s joking, he’s absolutely sure of it, but some crazed part of him considers that maybe Stan would agree. He joked about getting a fuck tutor, but if Eddie could actually set that up, maybe Stan would say yes. Maybe he could get what he wants, too- what Eddie doesn’t feel capable of giving to him.

Eddie doesn’t think about it for long, though, because Mr. Tozier starts lifting him up by the waist and slamming him back down onto his cock, and Eddie is sure he’s going to come soon.

Between the sound of their skin slapping together and his own moans, the volume in the car is nearly deafening, but Eddie tunes it out as he stares down at his stomach, noticing the way that it’s begun to bulge each time Mr. Tozier bottoms him out. He realizes that it’s his cock, that he can see it thrusting into him, and he’s mesmerized as he reaches a hand down to press against it.

He’s snapped out of his trance when there’s suddenly a grip around his throat, and he flashes his eyes up to see Mr. Tozier looking at him darkly, and he realizes that he must have been speaking while Eddie wasn’t paying attention.

“Bad kitty,” he scolds, and Eddie wants to look down again and watch his body make room for Mr. Tozier’s cock, but the grip around his throat tightens when he tries.

“You don’t get to enjoy the show if you can’t listen, sweetheart.”

“B-But-”

“Don’t fucking talk back to me. You need to learn some manners, baby. I was nice enough to give you a ride home and let you fuck yourself stupid in the back of my car, and you can’t even listen when I’m talking to you?”

“I’m- I’m sorry, sir.”

“I forgive you, kitty,” he says sweetly, kissing away one of the tears on Eddie’s cheek. “But if I don’t punish you, you won’t learn, will you baby?”

“N-No sir,” Eddie manages to gasp out, before Mr. Tozier begins squeezing his throat so tight that his fingertips are starting to tingle.

He’s getting so lightheaded and dizzy that he’s barely capable of controlling his muscles anymore, and he isn’t doing much more than allowing Mr. Tozier to fuck into his limp body so hard that his teeth hurt.

“Is this what gets you off, sweetheart?” he asks, bringing his free hand to Eddie’s stomach, pressing it flat against where his cock is bulging through. “Does it get you going that you’re tiny enough for me to use you like a fucking fleshlight? Do you like thinking about how your body has to make room for my cock to fit inside of you? Is it because you’re imagining how fucking deep I’m going to come in you, how I’m gonna fill up that little belly?”

Eddie isn’t so much moaning anymore as he is sobbing, and he tries to nod, but he can’t around the grip Mr. Tozier has on his neck.

“I know, baby, I know. I know you just want to be a hole for me to come into, don’t you? And that’s why your little boyfriend is never going to be able to fuck you like you need to be fucked; because he thinks you want to be treated like a princess, when what you really want is to be a fucking cocksleeve.”

Eddie has never had an orgasm while he’s crying, but he’s also never had an orgasm without being able to breathe or without touching his cock before either, so he isn’t entirely sure what’s happening until he feels all of his muscles lock up before the bubble of heat that’s been building in his pelvis bursts, and he screams so loud that he’d be surprised if one of his neighbors doesn’t hear it.

Mr. Tozier lets go of his throat and Eddie starts heaving in breaths, collapsed against his teacher’s chest as he cries into his collar. He doesn’t have long to relax before his head is firmly pulled back by his hair, and he’s forced to look up into Mr. Tozier’s eyes again.

“You made a mess all over my shirt, baby.”

“I’m- I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to, I just- I didn’t know I was-”

He stops short with a yelp as Mr. Tozier slaps him across the face with his other hand, sending another round of tears streaming down his cheeks.

“I didn’t ask for your fucking excuses, did I, kitten? Now clean up your fucking mess.”

“C-Clean it up how?”

“Get creative.”

Eddie looks down at his come splattered on Mr. Tozier’s stomach and reaches down, gathering the fabric up in his hands to bring it shakily up to his lips.

He starts licking up his own mess, sucking as much of his come out of the fabric as he can as he looks up into Mr. Tozier’s eyes for approval. It seems to be acceptable, because he pets an affectionate hand through Eddie’s hair, and Eddie doesn’t stop until he’s licked up every drop.

Once he’s done, he swallows down his own come, and Mr. Tozier pets his cheek affectionately, which Eddie nuzzles into.

“Good kitty. Now finish what you started.”

Eddie looks up at him in confusion, and he presses his hips up into Eddie’s, pulling a yelp from him as his cock presses against Eddie’s sensitive prostate.

“You didn’t forget about me, did you, baby? That’s not very nice. I told you you’d have to work for it.”

Eddie whines in the back of his throat, looking miserably up at his teacher. “Sir, I don’t think I can.”

“Why’s that, sweetheart?”

“I think my legs are gonna give out if I try.”

Mr. Tozier tsks softly, shaking his head in disappointment.

“That’s a shame, baby. If you need me to help and do the rest of the work, I can do that, but you’ll owe me, kitty.”

“Owe- Owe you what?”

“You’re going to make me come with that pretty little mouth tomorrow after school, and you’re going to swallow all of my come, and you’re going to thank me afterwards. Understood?”

Eddie doesn’t have it in him to be bratty right now. Besides, that doesn’t sound so bad to him.

“Yes sir, I understand.”

“Good boy. Wrap your arms around my neck.”

Eddie uses the rest of the energy he has to do just that, and he does little more than hold on for dear life as Mr. Tozier grips around his hips and moves him up and down the length of his cock.

He can’t stop crying because he’s so fucking sensitive and Mr. Tozier’s cock is too big not to slide against his prostate with his thrusts, but he knows better than to complain, so he keeps his mouth shut and allows himself to be used like a fleshlight, just like Mr. Tozier said.

“You did such a good job, baby. I’m proud of you,” he whispers into Eddie’s ear between panting breaths, and Eddie feels a smile spread across his face.

“Th-Thank you, sir,” Eddie says softly, then bites his lip before asking, “Would you really do that? Teach Stanley?”

“Of course, baby. I’ve had my eye on you for a while, but if Stanley wants to get put in his place and learn how to put you in yours, I’d be happy to kill two birds with one stone.”

Eddie bites his lip as he starts thrusting harder, and Eddie can tell he’s going to come soon, which gives him a warm, satisfied feeling in his chest.

“Maybe- Maybe you could watch us and tell Stan what to do to me,” Eddie suggests softly, which earns him a quiet groan and a stutter in the pace of his hips. “Would you like that, Mr. Tozier?”

Eddie gasps as his teacher’s cock twitches inside of him before he feels a flood of warmth, and he grinds his hips down into it, trying to be a good boy and let Mr. Tozier come as deep inside of him as he can.

He lifts his head to look up into his eyes again, and the man looks downright bewildered. It makes Eddie feel a warm burst of pride in his chest, and he shyly says “Thank you, sir.”

He gasps in surprise as Mr. Tozier presses their lips together again, kissing him hungrily before pulling away, not before nipping at his bottom lip with his teeth, causing it to swell up red.

“Perfect. You’re fucking perfect, Eddie. Jesus fucking Christ,” he praises with as genuine a smile as Eddie has ever seen from him, and the warm feeling in his chest only grows.

“I’m glad you think so.”

He presses another kiss to Eddie’s lips before gently lifting him out of his lap and placing him onto the leather car seat. Eddie feels like he can barely move, and he doesn’t have anything to clean up with, but he starts pulling his clothes on anyway, because his mom should be home soon.

He knows he’s going to feel guilty about this later, but right now, he feels better than he has in weeks. There’s a deep satisfaction nestled in the core of him, and maybe it makes him a bad person, but he doesn’t regret doing this, and he’ll gladly do it again if he gets to keep feeling this way.

He supposes he should have a conversation with Stanley. He knows it has to happen eventually, and that Stan will probably break up with him, especially since he’s still mad at Eddie, anyway. And that sucks, and that’s scary, but Eddie figures that’s a concern for another time. At least he can push it off for now, and allow himself to enjoy feeling so used and tired in a way that he’s always wanted to, and has been missing since the first time Mr. Tozier fucked him.

Once he has all of his clothes back on, he grabs his backpack out of the front seat and takes a breath, because he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. He doesn’t know how to say goodbye in a situation like this, and he’s not sure most people would, honestly.

Before he can think of something to say, Mr. Tozier speaks. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Eddie. Get some rest, okay? Drink some water.”

Eddie feels that same soft, fond smile sneak onto his face, and he nods. “I will. Thank you, Mr. Tozier.”

The older man laughs, dragging a hand through his hair, and Eddie notices a few grays sparkling through his inky curls. “You can call me Richie, sweetheart. I think we’re on a first name basis, at this point.”

Eddie bites the inside of his cheek before shaking his head.

“I like calling you Mr. Tozier, sir,” he says, then leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips before exiting the car as quickly as he can, trying not to stumble as he runs up to his front door as fast as his exhausted muscles will allow him to.

**Author's Note:**

> there she be :') also the title is from an elton john song about wanting to fuck your teacher. i know im so original and creative


End file.
